


Выйдешь за меня (Marry Me)

by NavajoLovesDestiel, Winchestifer



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Castiel, Bottom Dean, Castiel is Russian, Explicit Sexual Content, Fluff, Humor, M/M, Smut, Switching, Top Castiel, Top Dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-07
Updated: 2018-07-07
Packaged: 2019-06-06 18:32:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 16,131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15200852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NavajoLovesDestiel/pseuds/NavajoLovesDestiel, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Winchestifer/pseuds/Winchestifer
Summary: When Dean buys a Russian husband on a drunken dare from his brother, he never expected anybody like Castiel Krushnic.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> We would like to thank our amazing artist, Correlia_be for the beautiful art. You can find it in Chapter three.  
> We also need to thank our beta, QuillsAndInk, for her tireless work in editing.

Dean sat forward and snorted. "Dude, look... Russian mail-order grooms. I didn't know they still did that crap." Dean tossed the magazine across the couch to Sam, then picked the bottle of bourbon up for another deep swig.

 

Sam grabbed the magazine and looked at the pictures. "Hey, look at some of these. There are some good looking guys. I think you should send for one." Sam chuckled as he stole the bourbon away and took a swallow. 

 

Dean rolled his eyes. "That's really what I need, Sam, a husband to make me borscht while I’m out working." Dean snagged the bottle back and took another and likely ill-advised gulp. The burn had long since lost its kick to a tide of numbness.

 

"No, really, Dean. I think you should. You need someone to keep your cold, empty bed warm. Come on, take another look."

 

He handed the magazine back to his brother with a smirk.

 

Dean snatched the magazine and laid it face down. 

 

"I am  _ not _ desperate, Sam. I c’n meet my own bride,” Dean slurred angrily before taking another swig.

 

Sam wasn't ready to let it go. He picked the magazine back up and waved it emphatically. "You're just chicken, Dean. I dare you to send for one. Here, look at this guy. No, I  _ double dog  _ dare you."

 

Sam pointed at a photo with a wavering finger. The name underneath read  _ Castiel Krushnic _ . "He's pretty."

 

Dean glared at his brother. "’M not ch—hey, gimme that!" Dean once again snatched the magazine away and looked at the man his brother had so gleefully pointed out. The man’s eyes were gorgeous and the half-grin was sin incarnate. Dean cleared his throat and grabbed his phone, then went to the website that was on the listing. It took half an hour, but his application was in and credit card information was saved. 

 

"Ha! See? I am not chicken! You bitch!" Dean tossed the magazine back to Sam,stood triumphantly, and stumbled on his first step. "I’m going to bed."

 

Sam, not nearly as drunk as he’d made himself out to be, laughed at his brother. It was just too damn easy to trick Dean into doing something. 

 

"Yeah, jerk. Talk to you in the morning."

 

Sam staggered to his bedroom.

 

\------

 

Dean woke to the sound of his phone buzzing. He frowned then grabbed it off the nightstand and threw it against the floor. When that didn’t stop the near constant buzzing, Dean finally got up and looked at it. He had over 100 emails of available men through the website he had applied to. Dean squinted hard, trying to remember what the hell had happened last night until one name stuck out to him: Castiel Krushnic.

 

"SAM! SAMMY!" Dean hollered as he rushed out of his room to find his brother.

 

Sam groaned when he heard Dean yelling at him. "What the fuck, Dean? I was asleep."

 

Dean burst into Sam's room and threw his phone at him. "What did you do?!"

 

Sam looked at Dean's phone and started to laugh. "It's not what I did, jerk, it's what you did. You don't remember?" Dean glared furiously.

 

"No I don't, actually. Why the hell would I sign up for this?" He grabbed his phone then noticed the purchase confirmation email. His eyes widened and he dropped his phone. "Oh shit! What am I gonna do? I ordered a man. To marry, Sam! To  _ marry _ ...This is not fucking funny!"

 

Sam smiled. "It kinda is, Dean. Let's look at them. Hey! Here's the one we liked last night." Sam pointed at the one named Castiel Krushnic.

 

Dean huffed and pulled his phone away. "This may be funny for you Sam but not me!  _ Five thousand  _ dollars for a man in..." Dean looked again, "Russia!  _ Russia _ , Sam! Fuck me."

 

Sammy burst out laughing for real. "Well yeah, Russia, dude. You can't get your money back, so you might as well pick one."

 

Dean was unamused. "Pfft, pick one. Like it’s candy or some crap." Dean walked out of the room and secretly selected Castiel, then went to his room to get dressed for the day. He was never, ever, getting drunk with his brother again.

 

\------

 

Castiel stood in the airport with his bags. He looked around and then walked out to get a cab. He stopped to take in the city around him, then walked to the line of cabs parked at the curb. He got in one and the driver said, "Where to, buddy?"

 

Castiel said, "I am not buddy. I am Castiel. And this is address."  He handed the driver a paper with Dean Winchester's address on it.

 

It had been two weeks, and by this point Dean figured the whole thing was a scam, so he begrudgingly counted his losses as if it were Vegas and moved on. 

 

As usual on every Saturday, Sam was at home and Dean was at the shop doing paperwork. 

 

The cab stopped and Castiel got out. He got out his bags, paid the driver and looked at the two story house. It looked very nice. He walked to the door. He knocked on it and waited.

 

Sam walked to the door, curious as to who was there. Once he opened the door and saw who it was he froze almost instantly. 

 

"C-Castiel?" Sam’s jaw slacked. He hadn’t actually expected Dean’s mail-order man to show up.

 

Castiel smiled. "Yes, I am Castiel Krushnic. Are you Dekan, uh..." and here he looked at the paper clutched in his hand, “Vinchester?”

 

Sam had to choke back a laugh at the pronunciation of his brother’s name. "Uh, no it’s Dean Winchester. He’s my brother. I’m Sam. It’s nice to meet you." Sam extended his hand to shake.

 

Castiel put down a bag and shook Sam's hand. "I am pleased to be meeting you, Sam. Winchester? Is that correct? And where is Dean? I wish to meet him now."

 

Sam motioned for Castiel to come inside and held the door open. 

 

"He’s at work, I’ll have to call him and let him know you’re here. Go ahead and, uh, make yourself at home, buddy." Sam smiled. 

 

Castiel went in the house and looked around. He sat down his bags. "No, I am not buddy. Why does everyone call me that? My name is Castiel. Cas-tee-el."

 

Sam nodded to the living room. "Sorry, its a slang term Americans use. Go ahead and take a seat. I’ll go call my brother." Sam walked to the kitchen and dialed Dean.

 

"Yeah?" Dean answered.

 

"Uhh, you might wanna come home. Like now." Sam replied.

 

"Can't it wait, Sam?" Dean sounded annoyed. 

 

"Sure, I’ll just tell Castiel to make himself at home in his new husband's room." 

 

"Wait.  _ What _ ?" Dean paused and suddenly had a gut feeling something was wrong. He hoped it was a joke, but he could tell by the tone in Sam’s voice it probably wasn’t.

 

"You heard me. Wanna come home now?" Sam hung up and walked back out into the living room. 

 

"So, I will be meeting my uh...муж. My—how you say in English—husband soon?"

 

Castiel looked around. The home was quite nice. “Your home is very pretty."

 

Sam smiled wide. "Oh yeah. He was so excited he is on his way right now. Would you like some coffee?" 

 

Castiel smiled. "Yes, I would like coffee. Will he be here soon? I am озабоченный. Uh, anxious, yes. Anxious to meet."

 

Sam walked to the kitchen and called back, "About twenty minutes or so. His garage is on the other side of town." Sam smirked and shook his head with a light chuckle to himself. Dean got into some crazy things, but this one definitely took the cake.

 

Castiel accepted the cup of coffee and sipped it, but he made a face and sat it down.  "What is that?"

 

Sam frowned. "It's coffee. I guess you don't like it black?"

 

Castiel frowned. "That is not coffee. In my country, coffee is сильный. Uh, how you say... strong. This is weak like little kitten."

 

Castiel pushed his hair back behind his ear and pushed the cup away.

 

Sam was shocked. Dean liked it strong too, and this was as strong as they could find. 

 

"Well, we have water, beer, Coke, tea..." Sam offered a few suggestions in place of the weak coffee.

 

"Nothing. Thank you." Castiel looked around the room. "You live here as well as husband?"

 

Sam almost choked on his own coffee just hearing that word  _ husband _ . 

 

"Yeah, my brother and I share the house. It was our parents’ home before they passed away." Sam hoped Dean would hurry up at that point.

 

Castiel just said, "Hum," in a very disapproving way. He sat quietly and looked at his watch.

 

Twenty minutes of awkward silence later, the rumble of the Impala drifted through the house as Dean pulled into the driveway. Sam thanked God for granting his wish. 

 

"There he is." Sam smiled.

 

A few minutes passed after the engine was cut off, and Dean finally walked in the door. He glanced in the living room, butterflies fluttering gently in his stomach. 

 

"Dean! Meet Castiel Krushnic." Sam stood with the introduction.

 

Castiel stood up and reached out his hand. "I am pleased to be meeting you, Dean. I am Castiel Krushnic, your soon to be муж.  Uh, husband."

 

Dean leant out a hand to shake and cleared his throat. He couldn't believe this was happening. 

 

"Nice... to meet you, Cas. Is Cas okay?" Dean tilted his head a little.

 

Castiel smiled. "Yes, Cas is good. You are красивый. Handsome. Is relief to me. And not so tall as that one.” He pointed at Sam. "Too tall for me."

 

Dean grinned and looked at Sam, then quickly schooled his features. 

 

"So uh, how does all this work? I was pretty hammered when I, uh, ordered you." Dean blushed without realizing it. This guy was absolutely gorgeous and Dean had  _ ordered  _ him.

 

Castiel smiled at Dean. "We get в браке, ah, married, as soon as possible. I don't understand what means 'hammered'. You were being hit? By hammer? That is very bad."

 

Cas was worried. If Dean was being hit with a hammer when he chose Castiel, then he may not want to marry him.

 

Dean shook his head. "No I was drunk." He then waved a hand. "My brother dared me and then pointed you out. So I assume you’re doing this for a green card?"

 

Castiel frowned. "What is a card that is green? I come here to marry. I don't understand what is 'dared', but are you now saying you do not want to marry?"

 

Castiel was getting very upset at this turn of events. He didn't want to go back to Russia and he did want a husband.

 

Dean was shocked the man was upset. He kind of felt bad for the guy. Dean was dared, he took the plunge and now here he was... with a husband to be. 

 

"We will get married, and a green card is temporary citizenship to the country so you can live here until you gain full citizenship." Dean was beating himself up over his words... married. 

 

Castiel listened to Dean saying they would get married. He still didn't understand why he would need a green card.

 

"I have visa. It provides us with um...девяносто days to marry. I don't know how to say." He reached in his pocket for paper and a pen, and wrote out 90. "Then I will be citizen. I do not need a card that is green."

 

Dean was new to the whole citizenship thing. This would be his first ever mail order groom, after all.

 

"Alright, come on." Dean grabbed one of Castiel’s bags, turned and headed for the stairs to the vacant room. When they got there, he opened the door and allowed Castiel to enter. "This is your room, cause I don't know you and until I know you aren't a Russian spy or some mobster, this is your bed." Dean cleared his throat. Truth was, he wanted to jump the guy, but he had to stand his ground.

 

Castiel frowned. He looked around the room, then stood in front of Dean. "You don't sleep with me? You don't want to see how I блядь? How I fuck? You marry me without this? You want a...cow in a poke?" He eyed Dean with suspicion. "There is something wrong with you? Your penis is broken?"

 

Dean blushed then became flabbergasted. 

 

" _ No.  _ My penis is not broken. I just don't know you. Let’s get to know each other first, then we will get married. You have ninety days to find out what color underwear I wear and where I keep my toys, then we talk sex." He smiled, patted Castiel on the shoulder and walked out of the room. "You like pizza?" He called out behind him.

 

Castiel was left in the room. He put down his bag and looked around, frowning. 

 

He followed Dean out of the room. "What is... pizza? Is some kind of sex toy?" he wondered what Dean meant by finding out where Dean kept his toys and thought maybe he was going to show him one.

 

Dean stopped and turned to face Castiel. "Pizza is food. You’re in for a real treat!" He then made his way down the stairs to the kitchen and pulled out the menu. "Pick one."

 

Castiel looked at the paper Dean thrust at him. He read it slowly. "I don't understand. You pick." He handed the menu back to Dean. He was very unhappy. He liked the look of his potential husband. He wanted to have sex with Dean, but obviously, Dean didn't want to have sex with  _ him _ . He was beginning to think he'd made a terrible mistake.

 

Dean frowned and set the menu down. 

 

"Why are you looking at me like that?" Dean could tell something was wrong.

 

Castiel sighed. "I think I maybe made bad mistake. I want husband. You pick me, I agree. I come. But you put me room by myself. Tell me to guess what color underwear you are wearing. I'm thinking we get to know each other in bed, not eating...pizza." He turned away. He was close to tears. He'd just traveled halfway around the world to be with this man. He felt like Dean didn't like him, now that he was here.

 

Dean cleared his throat again and grabbed Castiel's arm. "Cas..." 

 

Castiel looked at Dean's hand on his arm and then up at his face. "What? You don't like me. Now I am here, you don't like me. You say we will marry, but you don't like me now."

 

Dean shook his head and brought both hands up to push the long hair back out of Castiel's face and behind his ears. 

 

"I think you are gorgeous... believe me." Dean paused then without a second thought, pulled Castiel in for a kiss. 

 

Castiel shivered when Dean pushed his hair back out of his face. Then when Dean kissed him, he balled his fists into Dean's shirt and pulled him closer. They kissed for a minute, then Castiel broke it.

 

"So, you do like me, but still not чертов. Uh, fucking?"

 

Dean laughed, then brought his hands down to Castiel's chest and looked him in the eyes. 

 

"In America, we usually save sex for last." He pressed has palms to Castiel's face. "Can we try that?" 

 

Castiel smiled for the first time since he got in the house,

 

"Save for last? I don't understand you Americans, but yes. We will try." Castiel felt a little better, now that Dean had kissed him. He could tell Dean wanted him. He would make a plan to get the man into his bed soon.

 

Dean smiled, "Good. Now pick a pizza or cook because I am starving." 

 

Castiel grabbed the menu again and pointed at one. "This one. And I cook. I am good cook. But not until tomorrow." He stuck his head in the fridge. "We need to go for food. Then I cook."

 

Dean looked at the menu. "Meat lovers,” he said with an appreciative grin,” you are certainly a man after my heart, Cas." 

Dean chuckled to himself and grabbed his phone to order the pizza. A confirmed carnivore and apparently a man who cooked too? Sounded like heaven to Dean. Maybe this wouldn't be such a bad deal after all. 

  
  



	2. Chapter 2

The next morning, Castiel walked into Dean's bedroom. He looked at Dean, who was laying curled on his side, a trail of saliva dampening his pillow and glistening against the corner of his open mouth. Castiel took in the sight for a moment and then moved toward to the bed. He took Dean by the shoulders and gave him a rough shake. 

 

"Dean! Dean! Wake up! Now we go to store." 

 

Dean was having such an amazing dream about two twins, then suddenly he was being shook and his name called. His eyes flew open and he scrabbled quickly for his gun that he kept in his night stand. He cocked it and aimed it quickly at Castiel. 

 

" _ What _ ?" Dean shouted as he slowly came to reality.

 

Castiel stepped back, but didn’t run. "It is time to wake up. Time to go to store. And no gun... is rude to point gun at almost husband."

 

Dean lowered the gun placed it back in the night stand. He fell back onto his pillow with a groan. 

 

"Man, you get up early," he grumbled.

 

Castiel smiled at him. "Early bird gets a worm. Get up, almost husband. We eat then go for food. You have no food. I must have food to cook for you." He turned and walked out of the room. He'd made coffee the way he liked it, black as night and sweet as sin. After pouring himself a cup, he rifled through the abysmally bare kitchen, sighing in relief when he rustled up enough to make a hearty breakfast for Dean.

 

Dean grumbled and got out of bed as he heard Castiel crashing through the kitchen. He didn't like getting up so early on a Sunday, but hey, there was food involved. 

 

"Do you make pie?" Dean called from his room as he grabbed his jeans and a t-shirt and threw them on, snagging a flannel to throw on top. He strode out to the kitchen, hoping he’d find something resembling breakfast instead of the monumental mess the crashing denoted.

 

"Pie? Yes I make pie. What kind do you like? We get things to make pie when we get food. I make breakfast now. Sit,” Castiel replied as Dean entered the kitchen. He slid Dean a cup of his coffee when he sat down at the table.

 

Dean perked right up. "I love pie! Especially apple. Oh, and pecan!" He looked at the black pit of coffee in front of him. Apprehension curled in his stomach. It looked dark enough to be toxic.

 

"What's this?" Dean gestured at his mug, scared that Castiel was attempting to coerce him into drinking tar.

 

Castiel turned to look at him. "Is coffee. You don't like?" He took a sip of his own, then went back to stirring the pancake batter he’d made.

 

Dean picked it up and took a sip, then choked instantly. 

 

"Holy fuck! Could you have made it any stronger?" Dean coughed a couple times then took another sip, this time prepared.

  
Castiel just hummed and plopped some batter into a preheated pan. "Is not good for you? Okay, fine, I will make dark water from now on for you."

 

Dean pushed the coffee cup aside and stood to get himself some orange juice from the fridge. 

 

"What do you guys eat for breakfast in Russia?" Dean was mildly curious.

 

Castiel finished off pancakes then scrambled some eggs and fried up some bacon. "We eat what you eat. Eggs, pancakes, meat. You eat now. " He piled finished pancakes and scrambled eggs on Dean's plate and sat it in front of him.

Dean looked eagerly at the food on his plate and went for the bacon first. He grinned and tried the eggs. 

 

"This is delicious,” Dean said, surprised.

 

"Of course. I am good cook. I told you. Now you know I only speak the truth. Eat, then we go get food. What do you like? I cook what you like." Castiel had some eggs, and drank his coffee. He hated that Dean didn't like his coffee. He supposed he would have to learn to drink the swill that Dean and Sam called coffee. But if it meant getting Dean to like him or even better coaxing Dean into his bed, he would do it.

 

Dean paused while eating and smiled wide with cheeks full of food. "I like food."

 

Castiel sighed. "That is no help to me, Dean. Забудь это (forget it), ah, nevermind. I will find what you like when we get food."  He stood up and put his plate in the sink and sat back down, waiting for Dean to finish eating. Dean seemed to like to eat. A lot. Perhaps this would be another way to entice Dean to sleep with Castiel.

 

Dean continued to eat his breakfast quickly, enjoying every bit of the food in front of him. When he was finished, he made sure he had his wallet and grabbed his boots. 

 

"What do you like to eat?" Dean figured he would pin a question around on the other man for a change.

 

Castiel looked at him. "I eat salmon, dumplings, pirozhki, stroganoff, mushrooms. Many things. I will cook for you these things, but I also want to cook for you things you like. I make pie today for you."

 

Dean smiled. "I like pizza, bacon cheeseburgers, pies, bacon, tacos…you know, food." He finished putting on his boots and grabbed his keys. "Let’s go."

 

Castiel walked out with Dean and gasped when he saw Dean's car. "Is very beautiful, Dean." They got in and they drove towards the grocery store. Castiel was amazed there, too. "It's so big!" He felt lost.

 

Dean gave the man kudos for appreciating American made muscle. He hopped out of the car and nodded. "Yeah, that's corporate America for ya. Bigger the better." 

 

Castiel followed Dean into the store and they got a cart. They began to walk around, and Castiel got over his amazement at how big it was by beginning the shopping. He got everything he needed to make pies, and then just let Dean guide him.

 

Dean grabbed all he wanted outside of the pie fixings and when they got to the register, he pulled out his American Express card and paid it off. 

 

"You like alcohol? Lemme guess... vodka?" He asked him curiously.

 

Castiel was amazed when Dean just pulled out a credit card and paid the bill, which to him was astronomical. When Dean asked him about alcohol, he smiled. "Да, vodka. You drink vodka?"

 

Dean bit his lip, then shook his head as he walked the cart out to the car. "Bourbon usually. I venture out once in awhile though. You want some?" He popped the trunk and loaded the bags in. 

 

Castiel thought about it. "Нет. No, I will drink what do you call it? Boobon?" He figured he should try to fit in with Dean. Plus, if he could get him drunk after feeding him, then maybe he would be more receptive to Castiel’s affection.

 

Dean nodded happily. When they left the grocery store, Dean drove them to the liquor store and got a couple fresh bottles of bourbon, and then they headed home.  

 

Dean carried in the bags and Castiel set about putting everything away. He wanted the kitchen set up his way from now on. 

 

It was lunchtime, so he fixed sandwiches for himself and Dean. He was going to have to find some recipes online to see how to cook the things that Dean liked. He began an apple pie, and while it was baking, he asked Dean if he could use Dean's laptop.

 

Dean had just set Castiel up on his laptop and suddenly the front door opened. Sam and Jess unexpectedly walked in and Dean was a little thrown off. Dean hadn’t even been aware Sam left the house.

 

"Oh my god, is this your husband?" Jess ran into the living room and hugged Castiel tightly, then pulled back to look at him. "You did good, Dean... what'd he have to bribe you to come all the way here, Cas?" 

 

Dean glared at Sam and pointed to the kitchen. He started to make his way, expecting Sam to follow.

 

Castiel was sort of taken aback to be hugged by this strange woman. He blinked at her. "He did not bribe me. He paid for my visa and my airplane ticket is all. I come to marry him because he is so handsome."

  
  


Sam followed Dean into the kitchen. "What do you want, Dean?"

 

Dean glared at Sam. "What did you tell, Jess?" He folded his arms across his chest then leaned back to make sure they were out of earshot.

 

Sam chuckled. "I told Jess the truth. That you bought yourself a mail-order Russian bride."

 

\--

 

"Well, you’re quite a looker too, you know. How long have you known Dean?" Jess inquired.

 

Castiel closed the laptop. "I have been here one day only. I do not understand Dean yet. He is very confusing man."

 

Jess chuckled and leaned in to whisper, "He is a teddy bear hidden inside a pitbull. He’ll come around, trust me." She leaned back. "Anything I can help with, let me know!"

 

\--

 

Dean shoved Sam a little, then pressed his hand to his forehead. "Shoulda said we met online."

 

Sam grinned. "Well you didn't actually meet online, now did you? Come on, admit it. You bought yourself a husband. And by the way, he's a really handsome one. Your babies will be  _ so _ pretty,"

 

Dean slapped Sam on the shoulder. "It's half the truth, online was involved. I am not desperate Sam, I don't have to buy a spouse! But... I can't say I regret it either, so there."

 

\--

 

Castiel smiled at Jessica. "Да, спасибо. Thank you. I do not understand 'wrapped in a dog' but I do understand teddy bear. I am hoping he will, 'come around' as you say."

 

Jessica smiled. "That's all you need to know. He will. Just be patient." 

 

Castiel smiled, nodded at Jessica and went back to his recipe search. Then he heard a ding and jumped up to take his pie out. He just got to the door of the kitchen when he heard Dean say he didn't regret bringing him here, and he smiled. 

 

\--

 

Sam grinned. "I can tell you like him, Dean. There's nothing wrong with that."  He clapped Dean on the shoulder right back.

 

Dean jumped when the buzzer sounded and turned to smile at Castiel. "Smells delicious, babe." Dean kissed Castiel on the temple and walked out of the kitchen.

 

Castiel went to get the pie out grinning like a fool. He smiled at Sam when he passed him. He pulled the pie out of the oven and turned it off. He looked in the fridge to make sure they had everything they needed for the bacon cheeseburgers Dean said he liked and that Castiel was reading the recipe for.

 

He walked back into the living room and sat next to Jess on the couch. He whispered in her ear that Dean had kissed him. He didn't know the American word for temple so he just pointed at it.

 

Jessica smiled and giggled. "That’s so sweet. I told you!" She winked and glanced up when Dean and Sam joined them.

 

"Hey now! Don't be telling him nothing embarrassing! That's my job later!" Dean chuckled and set the new bottle of bourbon down with four small glasses. 

 

Castiel smiled and took the glass. He took a drink and made a face. "This is what you drink? You like?" He sat the glass down and regretted not getting the vodka when he had the chance.

 

Dean chuckled. "Why don't you like it? Too strong?" 

 

"It tasted like... like..бензин... how do you say? Gasoline. I miss vodka." Castiel sighed.

 

Dean looked at Sam, then tossed him his keys. 

 

"Wanna make a liquor run?" Dean glanced back to Castiel and topped his glass back. "You know, it's the bourbon that led me to you. Just sayin." He winked.

 

Castiel smiled at Dean. "You are good man, to get me vodka. And yes, I thank the booborn for you choosing me. Drink up!" He pushed his glass towards Dean. Better Dean drink the terrible stuff, lest it go to waste.

 

Sam and Jess left. Dean stood, walking around the couch to their liquor cabinet to grab a bottle of vodka he’d just remembered that they had left from Jessica's birthday. 

 

"Here." He handed Castiel the clear liquor, who accepted it appreciatively, and made his way back around the couch to take a seat closer to sit closer to Castiel, then tipped his glass back to finish off the shot.

 

Castiel poured himself a half glass of vodka and tipped it back and drank it straight down. He turned to Dean and smiled. He reached out and touched Dean's hand. 

 

"You are very handsome man."

 

Dean smiled and opened his palm to take Castiel's hand into his own. 

 

"You are too. That's why I picked you." Dean was a bit more relaxed now than he had been and without Sam around, he was willing to confess more.

 

Castiel squeezed Dean's hand. "Спасибо. Thank you. I'm very happy you pick me, Dean. I will make you a fine husband. You will see."

 

Dean smiled and picked up the bottle to pour himself another drink. He soon tipped it back and glanced to the sexy man that was all his, whether he was ready to admit it or not. 

 

"Grab the vodka." He stood then and made his way for the stairs. 

 

Castiel grabbed the bottle and followed Dean up the stairs, wondering what Dean was doing.

 

Dean took Castiel to his room and set his bourbon down, then took his shirt off and turned to face him. 

 

"Unless the invitation is closed now?" Dean smiled.

 

Castiel watched Dean take his shirt off. He smiled and sat his bottle down too. He didn't understand what Dean meant by what he said, but he closed the distance between them and kissed Dean hard. He ran his hands down Dean's chest.

 

Dean returned the kiss sloppily, licking into Castiel’s mouth with abandon, the liquor emboldening him to what he’d wanted to do since he’d met Castiel. He was developing quite the crush on the quirky Russian, in spite of everything he had originally thought he’d wanted. 

 

He worked the buttons to Castiel's shirt to get it off, then shot his hands straight for the belt to unfasten his pants. His cock was already thickening between his own legs, while he sank his hand into Castiel’s pants to palm Castiel's cock. He was a little surprised by the size of Castiel’s cock and the fact that he was uncut. It was much fatter than he had ever had before.

 

Castiel gasped when Dean's hand found his cock and it began to stroke it to hardness. He reached for Dean's belt and he undid it and then unbuttoned his pants. He pulled down the zipper, reached in and pressed gentle fingers to Dean’s rigid cock.

 

Dean backed them up to his bed and grinned as they fell onto it, hands in each other’s pants. He rolled them over so he was on his back and he released Castiel from his grip so that he could kick his boots off and work his jeans down.

 

Castiel shimmied out of his pants as well, then he settled between Dean's legs and kissed him again. He pinched Dean's nipple and bit his bottom lip.

 

Dean moaned and smiled. "Top drawer." He pointed to the nightstand.

 

Castiel reached and opened the drawer that Dean pointed at where he found lube and a condom. He knew he had been tested for STDs before he was allowed to come to America, but he was adamant that Dean had to submit a clean bill of health as well. 

 

He grabbed the lube and poured some into his hand, and ran his fingers through it. He pushed on Dean's thighs to get him to raise them.

 

Dean spread his thighs and pulled Castiel down into another kiss while he was prepped. His cock lay heavily against his stomach, fully engorged from the sheer thought and anticipation of being taken by this gorgeous man. 

 

Castiel pushed one finger into Dean. He was thrilled that Dean was allowing them to have sex. He sank the finger in all the way and kissed Dean harshly, all teeth and lust.

 

Dean smiled into the kiss and lifted his thighs to wrap around his soon to be husband.  

 

"Fuck that feels good, don't stop." Dean moaned into the kiss.

 

Castiel grinned and kissed Dean. He ran his finger around inside of Dean and bit his nipple. 

 

"Ты моя сука," he growled. (You are my bitch)

 

Dean had no idea what Castiel was saying, but it turned him on nonetheless. 

 

"Mnn say it again!" Dean dropped his head back and rolled his hips against the probing finger, begging for more with every arch of his back.

 

Castiel pushed another finger into Dean. "Ты моя сука, Dean. Say it for me." 

 

He bit Dean's other nipple as he felt around for Dean's prostate, and when he found it he rubbed it.

 

Dean caught a short breath and tried to repeat back what Castiel had said to him in Russian in the most delicious moan he had made yet.

 

"я буду трахать тебя из любого смысла... I will fuck you from all sense..." Cas was growling and fucking into Dean with his fingers roughly.

 

Dean whimpered and pulled at Castiel for more kisses. Once he got what he wanted, he groaned and broke the kiss. 

 

"Mnn fuh-fuck me, I need your cock... please!" Dean became a whimpering mess under the dominance Castiel exuded.

 

Cas pulled his fingers out of Dean and grabbed the lube again. He rolled a condom on and lubed up his cock, then he pressed his cock where Dean was fluttering, open, and slick with lube. He pushed his cock into Dean’s tight heat and never stopped until he was in fully. Then he held, letting Dean adjust to his size.

 

Dean gasped over the girth alone. His thighs trembled as he was intruded by the size worthy cock and soon he chuckled as he relaxed. 

 

"I feel so full...fuck it's so thick!" Dean caught a sharp breath.

 

"да, любовь, толстая...yes, thick... take it all..." Cas pulled one of Dean's legs up and threw it over his shoulder while he pulled his cock back out and then slammed into Dean. He started fucking Dean hard.

 

Dean cried out with the first couple thrusts, then began to pant heavily as his body jolted back and forth on the thick Russian cock.

 

Castiel leaned over and kissed Dean, carelessly lapping into Dean's mouth as he fucked Dean hard and fast. Then he broke the kiss and groaned with pleasure.

 

Castiel loved fucking Dean, he was so tight and responsive. He was pleased that Dean could take him all. Castiel knew he was thick and he had been with men who couldn't.

 

Dean put his hands on Castiel's chest, then pushed him back and sat up, using his lower body to roll them over so he was on top. He sat on Castiel's cock a moment to catch his breath, then ran both hands up the Russian's sweaty chest to cup his face. 

 

"Make love to me if you wanna get married. I’m not that into the rough stuff" Dean panted through his words and started a slower pace with his hips.

 

Castiel gasped when Dean rolled them over and began to ride him. He listened to what Dean told him and slowed down. He pulled Dean down into a messy kiss and thrust up into him lazily. He held Dean's hips while he did.

 

Dean moaned with every counter thrust of his hips into the messy kiss. This was what Dean liked, slow and steady.

 

"I make you good husband." Castiel let Dean set the pace. He looked up at Dean. He loved the sight of this man, riding him and looking beautiful. "You are so красивая. So beautiful."

 

Dean blushed and rolled his hips, tightening down on the cock to make his prostate rub over the head every thrust and his pleasure took over. His vision became blurry as his body tensed. 

 

"Fuck!" Dean paused, then looked down with a smile, and caressed Castiel's face. "You are so sweet. So pretty." He pushed back to sit straight up and rested a hand on Castiel's abdomen for support as he chose a different angle to begin riding a bit harder. 

 

Castiel groaned when Dean tightened down on his cock. He loved how his cock felt inside Dean, with Dean's rim so tight. 

 

"Dean... Dean... it's good...замечательно (great)... my penis is in love with you." 

 

Dean chuckled and rolled his hips slowly before he began to bounce faster on his cock. 

 

"Talk to me in Russian more!" Dean panted.

 

"Мне нравится трахать тебя," (I like fucking you) Castiel told him. He was trying to talk, but it wasn't easy with Dean bouncing on him like that. "я всегда буду любить тебя. я буду держать тебя до дня, когда я умру.” I will always love you. I'll hold you until the day I die.)

 

Dean growled out a groan as the Russian language fluttered through his lust-hazed mind. Regardless of not knowing what Castiel was saying, it was still sexy. 

 

"Dean! We're back, where'd you go?" The sound of heavy footsteps trotting up the stairs echoed in the house, and Dean ignored his brother, riding Castiel harder.

 

Castiel's eyes got big when he heard Sam. He pushed on Dean, trying to get up.

 

"Нет. Sam.”

 

Dean shoved Castiel back down, then slowly slid up and down. "Нет,” Dean mimicked, “fuck me, baby." He moaned, then pulled Castiel over on top of him again. "FUCK OFF, SAM!" he called out and Sam froze in his tracks, then turned to go back downstairs to Jess. 

 

"Yeah, no, no no no, they’re busy, Let’s go get some food." Sam babbled down to Jess, and made to scrambled back out of the house.

 

Castiel gasped when Dean shoved him back down, then rolled over so that he was on top again, but he kept fucking Dean the entire time. He smiled when Dean yelled at Sam to 'get fucked' because it told him that Dean valued him more in that moment than his brother finding out they were having sex.

 

"ты такой сексуальный... you are so sexy, my little голубь-черепаха." (turtle dove)

 

Dean prepared himself for the rough thrusts and laid back to take them, holding onto the headboard with one hand and the bedding with the other. 

 

"Oh fuck! You're like a stallion!" Dean's near breathless voice rose an octave and he neared his orgasm. "I'm gonna c-come!"

 

Castiel put a hand on Dean's shoulder. He could tell Dean was close, and when his voice got higher, he growled, "оргазм для меня! Cum for me!"

 

He thrust into Dean hard. He wasn't close but he loved that Dean was. He wanted Dean to cum first.

 

Dean dropped his head back and wound up coming between them. He stroked his cock as he came to milk it and cried out Castiel’s name.

 

Castiel gasped at how Dean clenched down on his cock but he still wasn't that close. He fucked in and out of Dean more. He leaned over and kissed Dean, saying, "That was good, my sweet. So good for me." He sped up a little and sat back, pulling Dean up to wrap his arms around him.

 

Dean sat face to face in Castiel's lap and bounced on his cock. More cum spit between them every time his prostate was hit a couple of thrusts more. He wrapped his arms around Castiel's neck and pushed one hand into his long hair to get it out of his face so he could kiss him.

 

Castiel thrust up into Dean. He loved the cum that covered his chest to Dean's. He accepted the kiss with passion, and held Dean even tighter.

 

Finally he was close. He thrust up harder yet, and growled, "I am coming..."

 

Dean was relieved that Castiel finally felt like he needed to come. He could see a lot of lengthy, wild nights in the future. 

 

"Mnnn, fill me up." Dean moaned into a beg. 

 

Castiel thrust into Dean and held there, filling the condom with a shuddering breath. He groaned out Dean's name.

 

He dropped his head onto Dean's shoulder and tried to catch his breath and when he did, he kissed Dean deeply before pulling out of him. He sat back and looked at Dean's hole and smiled at the sight of it fluttering and puffy. He pulled the condom away, tied it off and tossed it in the trash can that was next to Dean’s bed.

 

Dean groaned and fell back, but smiled wide at Castiel. He lifted a hand and curled his finger to motion Castiel toward him. 

 

"C'mere..." Dean huffed with a deep breath in relief. Dean sleepily and silently vowed to get tested as soon as he could. He wanted nothing between himself and Castiel. That decided, he stretched his body languidly in silent invitation for Castiel to snuggle against him

 

Castiel laid down next to Dean and kissed him. He sighed with contentment. Dean was a good lover, a strong lover and he was very satisfied. 

 


	3. Chapter 3

 

 

A couple of weeks had gone by, Dean had gotten tested and with a clean bill of health, he and Castiel had gotten to know one another very well. They went on dates, and bickered and snuggled and quickly became completely attached to one another. They still had well over two months to get married but time seemed to be flying by. Dean decided it was time to start planning the wedding.

 

He stood over a lengthy jewelry case and noticed a certain set that kept catching his eye, but he wanted Castiel to find what he liked as well. 

 

"Cas, c'mere..." 

 

Castiel stood in the center of the jewelry store, feeling overwhelmed. He wanted to get married to Dean, that was why he'd come all the way from Russia after all. But he wasn't expecting a ring, and especially not something this as fancy as all this.

 

"Cas?" Dean walked over to his fiance and slipped a hand onto his shoulder. "You okay?"

 

"Да, okay. You do not have to buy me ring." Castiel leaned on Dean for emotional support. He wanted a ring but these were all too expensive and too beautiful. Castiel was unsure that he deserved that kind of ring. 

 

He and Dean had been getting to know one another and it was going really well. Finally, Dean was ready to get married but this ring thing really had him thrown for a loop.

 

"Well, a ring shows you are taken, do you not like any of these?" Dean slipped his arm around Castiel's lower back and kissed him on the temple.

 

Castiel looked at the rings. He wanted everyone to know that he belonged to Dean, so he looked at them, really looked. He saw a set that was beautiful. He pointed at them. "They are very красивая. Very beautiful."

 

Castiel accepted the kiss and kissed Dean on his cheek.

 

Dean smiled, then motioned to the sales rep. "We would like to try these on, please." 

 

She smiled at them and handed the rings to Dean. Dean slipped one on Castiel's finger and he stared at it. It was the most beautiful thing Castiel had ever seen and tears filled his eyes. 

 

"I am loving it. Do you love it?" He looked at Dean and tried not to cry.

 

Dean smiled and wiped the tears from Castiel's eyes, and brought the ring finger to his lips and kissed it softly. 

 

"It's beautiful, baby." Dean turned and took his wallet out to slip his card across the counter. "We'll take two."

 

Castiel watched as Dean brought his finger to Dean's lips and kissed it. He really, really liked Dean. He thought he was very lucky to have been picked by this man. He was sexy, kind, loving,  _ and _ good in bed. Dean was everything Castiel wanted in a man.

 

Castiel stared at the ring on his finger. This made everything very real. He was really getting married. To Dean. Dean was marrying him. It was surreal.

 

Dean waited for the sales rep to ring and package up their rings then he grabbed the phone to call Sam and tell him to meet him at the Tuxedo shop by the mall. 

 

"Time to shop for a tux." Dean smirked and led his fiance out of the store.

 

Castiel wasn't exactly sure what a "tux" was, so he asked Dean what he meant. He followed Dean outside, still kind of blown away by the rings.

 

"A suit, you know, gotta look extra spiffy for the wedding." Dean smiled and looked at Castiel for any signs of cold feet.

 

Castiel smiled brightly. He understood the reason for the need for a suit. He didn't understand 'spiffy' but he figured that meant something good. He grabbed Dean's hand. "I like to look good for wedding. I want to be красивый...handsome for husband."

 

Dean held Castiel's hand firmly but tugged him back as he stopped. 

 

"You already are. The suits are just for show. It’s a formal event type thing." Dean had began to fall madly in love with the Russian after about a week and a half. 

 

Castiel blushed at Dean's words. He leaned up and kissed him. "You are handsome one. I am being proud to be husband to you. I... like you... very much."

 

Castiel was falling in love with Dean. He wanted Dean to love him too, but Dean had never said anything about how he was really feeling. Castiel just used Dean's happy attitude to encourage him. Dean wouldn't be this happy if he didn't also like Castiel a lot, would he?

 

Dean smiled and blushed. "I have done a lot of stupid shit in my life, and up until the first night we made love, I thought ordering a man off a website from a dare took the damn cake. But when I got to know that long haired, sexy, and very talented Russian man I ordered, I realized everything happens for a reason. So here we are." Dean cleared his throat and looked around the parking lot. He opened the bag and dropped to his knee, then pulled the ring box into his palm. 

 

"Castiel Dmitri Krushnic, will you do me the honor of being my husband, until death do us part?" Dean smiled at Castiel, proud that he was giving Castiel a proper proposal.

 

Castiel listened to what Dean was telling him and he couldn't believe his ears. He knew Dean thought it was crazy to have ordered him, but now he was hearing that Dean didn't regret it. That he thought it happened for a reason.

 

But when Dean dropped to his knee and actually proposed to him? He almost fainted right there in the street. He pulled Dean to his feet and wrapped his arms around him, pulling him into a deep kiss. When he broke it, he said, "Yes! Yes I will become husband to you! I will stay until death! I will, I will... Dean... I love you..." He blushed deeply.

 

Dean smiled and kissed his fiance back, then cupped his face. "I love you too, Cas." He smirked and slid the ring on Castiel's finger, and kissed him again. "We better get to the tux store huh?" 

 

Castiel heard Dean tell him that he loved him back. It meant the world to him. He couldn't believe how lucky he was, still. He looked at the ring on his finger and almost started crying again. He cursed himself silently for being an emotional Russian. 

 

"Да. To the tux store, yes..."

 

\-----

 

Dean stood behind Castiel and fixed his tie for him in the mirror. He smiled at the white tux they had found for Castiel. Dean thought it was perfect.

 

"Like a blushing bride." Dean smirked. He was waiting on the tailor to finish up with Castiel before he was measured himself. 

 

"You guys look great." Sam confirmed, having put his suit on as well. Jess was out purchasing a dress for the wedding with a friend.

 

Castiel smiled at his reflection in the mirror. He thought he looked fine in his white tux. He turned his head and kissed Dean on the cheek as Dean fixed his tie for him.

 

When the tailor touched his cock, he jumped. "Не для тебя! Not for you!" He looked down at the embarrassed man, "For him only" He pointed at Dean.

 

Dean laughed and kissed Castiel's temple. "He is just measuring your inseam, its okay darlin’." The man quickly finished with Castiel and motioned for Dean to stand on the box so he could start.

 

Castiel nodded and stepped aside for Dean to get measured. He glared at the tailor, warning him with his eyes not to touch Dean's penis.

 

After they were all fitted, Dean paid for the order and was given three weeks for them to be completed.  He thanked the sales rep and they left to head home. 

 

"You ever seen Tombstone?" Dean asked Castiel while he drove.

 

"I have seen many tombstones. Too many. Why do you want to show me dead... graveyard?" Dean confused Castiel with so many things, but they always managed to work things out.

 

Dean hook his head. "No, no no... not a graveyard, the movie. An old Western movie, the greatest, no? Nevermind." Dean chuckled to himself.

 

Castiel nodded. It was a movie, a western. He knew Dean loved westerns. "Да, western. I never watch. We will watch when we got home?" Castiel loved watching movies with Dean. They would cuddle up together and it usually meant the night would end with them having sex.

 

Dean chuckled. "Sure, babe. Netflix and chill." Dean extended his arm out to rest a hand on Castiel's thigh as he continued on home. 

 

When they got home, Castiel fixed cheeseburgers and fries for their dinner, and then curled up next to Dean on the sofa while Dean queued up the movie. He was glad that Sam was spending the night at Jess’s place. It meant they could make out while the movie was on.

 

Dean watched at least a half an hour of the movie, then glanced over to Castiel. He pushed his hand over the Russian's thigh to his cock and began to stroke slowly.

 

Castiel was having some trouble following the movie. They talked in a way that Castiel couldn't get. But when Dean began stroking his cock, all thoughts about the movie were gone. He moaned and opened his legs, giving Dean all the access he could.

 

Dean palmed over the cock and leaned over to kiss Castiel softly. His own favorite movie was now out of sight and out of mind.

 

Castiel leaned into the kiss, then grabbed Dean around the back of his neck and kissed him harder. He thrust up his hips slightly, wanting more of Dean's hand on his cock.

 

"Хорошо... is good... so good..."

 

Dean smirked, then patted his lap. "C'mere."

 

Castiel crawled into Dean's lap, his thighs on either side of Dean's. His cock was hard in his pants and very uncomfortable. He wished Dean would take it out.

 

Dean ran both of his hands up under Castiel's shirt to push it off of him, then slipped them down to unfasten Castiel's jeans, and worked his cock free to start stroking it. 

 

"You want my cock tonight, baby?" Dean whispered against the Russian's ear.

 

Castiel gasped when his shirt was taken off him and then again when Dean grabbed his cock. He moaned against Dean's shoulder. "любить меня (love me)... make love with me... please..."

 

Dean reached into his pocket to retrieve a small bottle of lube. "Pants off." He took the opportunity to remove his own as well as his shirt as Castiel removed his.

 

Castiel hurried to take off his pants and underwear. He kissed Dean passionately. "I want cock... give me please, your cock..."

 

Castiel had fucked Dean many times, but Dean also fucked him sometimes and he loved it.

 

Dean lubed his fingers up and worked Castiel open one finger at a time. When he was fully ready, he lubed himself up and lined his cock with Castiel's hole, allowing him to lower down onto him. A sharp hiss of air escaped Dean's teeth and he moaned, quite enjoying the warm tightness of his fiance around his cock. 

 

Castiel groaned when Dean put a finger, and then more, into him. He was worked open, and then when Dean pressed into him, he moaned loudly. He sat back, desperate to get all of Dean inside him, steadying himself with his hands on Dean's shoulders.

 

"Моя любовь." (My love)

 

Dean blushed. He knew what that meant because Castiel had taught him that one. He started to thrust his hips up into his fiance with a very languid, passionate pace. Looking down and seeing his cock slide in and out of Castiel gave him goosebumps of pleasure. 

 

"Fuck you are so sexy..." Dean ran his hands up Castiel's chest slowly, then down to his cock and took it in his hand to stroke slowly, countering his hip thrusts.

 

Castiel gasped when Dean thrust into him. When Dean's hand found his cock, he moaned loudly. "Ебать меня тяжело!" (Fuck me hard)

 

He knew Dean knew what that meant, too.

 

Dean chuckled and placed his free hand on Castiel's hip, and began to thrust into him harder as requested. His little Russian loved rough sex, which was always a good thing for Dean, because he was in no way a boring lover. 

 

Castiel grabbed Dean's hand, the one he was using on his cock, and made Dean squeeze his cock tighter. He groaned at the feeling, and thrust back against every hard thrust into him.

 

"It's good...  _ сексуальный (sexy) _ ... you are so sexy as well, my  _ сексуальный мужчина, который трахает меня хорошо... _ sexy man who fucks me so good.."

 

Dean dropped his head back and squeezed his hand as prompted, stroking faster than he thrust, but then thrusting even harder. 

 

Castiel loved it hard, he loved it fast... and he loved Dean and the way he fucked him. He was moaning out Dean's name over and over. 

"Dean, я собираюсь оргазм! I am going to coming!" His English really got bad when he was having sex with Dean.

 

Dean pumped Cas’ cock faster and thrust his hips harder, sweat dripping from his brow as they made love right in the living room. It was more erotic knowing Sam could come back to the house any time. 

 

"Mm come for me baby!" Dean panted, not slowing at all with his thrusts.

 

Castiel felt the heat spread out from his balls, which tightened up. It spread and he thrust back against Dean almost frantically. He felt it rise and then he came all over himself, Dean and even got a little on the couch. Screaming Dean’s name made his throat raw.

 

Dean power thrusted through Castiel's orgasm and came himself, filling the tight Russian ass to the brim with his cum, then thrust one more hard time, which caused the cum to gush out and trail down his cock to his balls. He reached up to grab Castiel's face with both hands and pulled him in for a kiss. 

 

Cas gasped as Dean filled his ass with warm cum. He loved the feeling. It was almost as good as the orgasm. He kissed Dean with all the passion he could muster up, He felt the cum gush out of him. He wanted it to stay inside him but he was too full. He knew when Dean pulled out of him, he would leak.

 

"Я люблю тебя так сильно. I love you much, Dean. Much."

 

Dean tried to catch his breath and smiled, then pushed his hand into Castiel's long hair to get it out of his face. 

 

"I love you too, more than I even imagined." He chuckled and kissed Castiel on the chest softly, trailing the kisses down his left arm to the ring that lay around his ring finger.

 

Castiel sighed in contentment. He'd been nervous when he agreed to come to the US to marry Dean, but it turned out so much better than he had ever dared to dream. Dean was romantic, sexy, loving, funny and such a good lover. Castiel felt like he had it all.

 

He watched Dean kiss his ring finger. He laid his head on Dean's shoulder and smiled.

 

Dean smiled as well and kissed Castiel's head softly. He intertwined their fingers and pulled the ring finger to his chest over his heart. This was all he ever wanted in life, even if it happened unexpectedly. 

 


	4. Chapter 4

It was the day of the wedding. Dean stared at himself in the mirror and straightened his bowtie. Sam finished his own tux in the same room and Jessica was in Sam's room with Castiel. 

 

"You look incredibly handsome," Jess said with a smile as she stood behind Castiel in the mirror. She stepped in front of him and pinned his boutonniere on his lapel.

 

Castiel was terribly anxious. He looked at himself in the tuxedo and smiled. When Jess told him he looked handsome, his smile grew before slowly fading. "I am nerves. Nerves all over my body. What if I tell things wrong? What if I do bad?" He really didn't want to let Dean down or embarrass him on their special day.

 

Jessica smiled and patted his cheek. "Do like we rehearsed, remember? Read off the paper I gave you and you will be fine." 

 

Castiel sighed. He knew what to do but he was still nervous. He walked out of the room and down the hall to where they were getting married. He paused and took a deep breath, waiting for Dean to show up. He was supposed to walk out after Dean was standing with the minister.

 

Dean walked out of the room with Sam and they headed to the living room. It was a small ceremony and Dean was happy about that. A couple of their friends gathered there in the living room and Dean took his place with Sam by his side. 

 

Castiel took another deep breath and walked out with Jessica by his side. He looked at Dean and his heart gave a lurch. He loved that man so much and he still couldn't quite believe Dean was marrying him. He took his place and waited.

 

Dean smiled and winked at his blushing groom, then the minister began the ceremony. 

 

"Welcome everyone… We are gathered here today to celebrate one of life's greatest moments, the joining of two hearts and to give recognition to the worth and beauty of love.

 

**“** And to add our best wishes to the words which shall unite this couple in marriage. Should there be anyone who has cause why this couple should not be united in marriage, hush!" 

 

The minister smiled and there were a few chuckles throughout the room. 

 

Castiel looked around, wondering if anyone really had objections to Dean marrying him. The thought filled him with fear momentarily. When no one said anything, he chuckled and felt a little better.

 

After the silence had lingered for long enough, the minister continued. 

 

"Today we have come together to witness the joining of these two lives. For them, out of the routine of ordinary life, the extraordinary has happened. They met each other, fell in love and are finalizing it with their wedding. A good marriage must be created. It is never being too old to hold hands. It’s remembering to say I love you everyday and it is not just marrying the right person, it’s being the right partner." 

 

The Minister turned to Dean with a smile. "Dean, repeat after me: I, Dean Winchester take you, Castiel Dmitri Krushnic to be my husband, my partner in life and my one true love. I will cherish our friendship and love you today, tomorrow, and forever." 

 

Dean took a deep breath, reaching out to take Castiel's hands in his own. 

 

"I, Dean Winchester take you, Castiel Dmitri Krushnic to be my husband, my partner in life and my one true love. I will cherish our friendship and love you today, tomorrow, and forever."

 

The minister smiled then turned to Castiel. 

Now, Castiel, repeat after me: I, Castiel Dmitri Krushnic, take you Dean Winchester to be my husband, my partner in life and my one true love. I will cherish our friendship and love you today, tomorrow, and forever."

 

When the minister turned to Castiel and asked him to repeat what he was saying, he tried his best.

 

"I, Castiel Dmitri Krushnic, take you, Dean Winchester to be husband, um... partner in life and true love only. I friendship with you, and love you every day until I die." 

 

He looked to Dean to see if that was good enough. Dean smiled and winked at his husband as he tried his best. He knew it was a lot so he thought he did magnificent. 

 

The Minister then continued. 

 

"Castiel, do you take Dean to be your husband?"

 

Castiel smiled brightly. "I do! I do take Dean to be husband!"

 

"Do you promise to love, honor, cherish and protect him, forsaking all others and holding only unto him?"

 

Castiel looked confused, but he nodded. "I do all of those. All things you said, I do."

 

He was so nervous he thought he'd pass out. He just wanted to get through this and be married to Dean.

 

The minister turned to Dean. 

 

"Dean, do you take Castiel to be your husband?"

 

Dean smiled with a tear rolling down his cheek. "I do."

 

"Do you promise to love, honor, cherish and protect him, forsaking all others and holding only unto him?"

 

Dean nodded. "I do. Always."

 

The minister then asked for the rings. 

 

"Wedding rings are an unbroken circle of love, signifying to all the union of this couple in marriage. Dean, repeat after me: Castiel, This ring is my sacred gift, with my promise that I will always love you, cherish you and honor you all the days of my life. And with this ring, I thee wed."

 

Dean swallowed and slipped Castiel's ring on his finger. 

 

"Castiel, This ring is my sacred gift, with my promise that I will always love you, cherish you and honor you all the days of my life. And with this ring, I thee wed."

 

Dean's ring was handed to Castiel. 

 

"Castiel, repeat after me: Dean, This ring is my sacred gift, with my promise that I will always love you, cherish you and honor you all the days of my life. And with this ring, I thee wed."

 

Castiel took the ring. "Dean, is sacred gift, this ring. I promise to always be in love with you, to make the cherish and the honor of you. All until I die. I love you until I die. With ring, I marry you." He slipped the ring on Dean's finger. Tears started running down his cheeks.

 

The minister smiled, then added, 

 

"By the power vested in me I now pronounce you Mr. And Mr. Dean and Castiel Winchester. You may kiss your groom.” He turned to face the people there. “I present to you our happy couple." 

 

Dean pulled Castiel in for a tight embrace and kissed his husband.

 

Castiel practically threw himself into Dean's arms. He kissed Dean lovingly, then broke the kiss and blushed. He turned to look at the people who were watching.

 

"We marry!" he said happily.

 

Dean chuckled and wiped the tears from his husbands face. "Yes we are. I am so happy, baby." He kissed Castiel's temple and held him close as he could.

 

Castiel smiled and let Dean wipe his face. "I am happy too, Dean. I love you."  He let Dean pull him close and leaned on his husband. He loved the thought of that...  _ his husband. _

 

Dean held Castiel's hand and they walked down the aisle in the living room, making their way to the kitchen for the reception as well as all the good food Ellen and Jo had cooked for them.

 

\-----

 

After the reception Dean and Castiel took a flight to Vermont for their honeymoon. Dean had rented an old log cabin that was near a bunch of tourist attractions. When they got in, it took no time for him to begin undressing as he made his way towards the bedroom. 

 

"Grab the lube!" Dean called out to his husband, then hopped onto the bed naked as the day he was born.

 

Castiel was thrilled with the plane ride to Vermont and everything he'd seen so far. The drive to the cabin was so beautiful. But nothing he’s seen so far could compare with the sight of his husband, naked on that bed.

 

He grabbed the lube as directed and took off his clothes faster than he ever had in his life. He laid next to Dean and kissed him, running his hand over Dean's chest and pinching his nipple.

 

Dean kissed his husband back, slipping his hand up and over Castiel's shoulder. He moved closer, sliding his thigh over Castiel's, and moaned softly as his nipple stiffened under the pinch. 

 

"Make love to me, моя любовь." Dean whispered. (My love)

 

Castiel moved between Dean's spread legs. He kissed Dean over and over, using his tongue. He whispered in Dean's ear. "Я люблю тебя так сильно." (I love you so much)

 

Castiel ran his hands down Dean's body to his hard cock. He grasped it in one hand and with the other, rolled Dean's balls around. He ran his hand up and down Dean's shaft. His own cock was so hard it throbbed.

 

Dean fell back against the pillows and grinned. Dean bit his bottom lip as he moaned once more, sliding both arms up around Castiel's back. 

 

"Fuck, that feels so good, baby." Dean groaned against his husband's ear.

 

Castiel stopped running his hand on Dean's cock and moved down, taking it in his mouth. He still played with Dean's balls, and rubbed a thumb under them. 

 

He sucked up and down, but pulled off before Dean was close. "Не оргазм, жди, пока я в тебе. (Do not orgasm, wait, while I'm in you) You must wait until I am in you." He moved lower and licked over Dean's hole.

 

Dean breathed heavily from all the teasing. He watched as Castiel lowered himself and he lifted his legs to give Castiel better access to his ass. 

 

Castiel put his hands on Dean's thighs to help him keep them up. He worked his tongue around Dean's entrance and still used his hands on Dean's balls.

 

Finally Castiel couldn't take it anymore, and he grabbed the lube and lubed up his fingers. He shoved two into Dean, knowing he could take it, and worked Dean open.

 

Dean gasped and dug his nails into Castiel's flesh as he was penetrated. He relaxed himself so that prep would be quicker. 

 

"Mmm I need you inside me." Dean panted.

 

Castiel pulled his fingers out of Dean and lubed up his cock. He drizzled a little onto Dean's hole to make it easier, then he lined up. He pushed in and groaned as he bottomed out. He held for a moment, and whispered in Dean's ear. "Ты плотный мой милый человек. (You are my darling man) So tight for me."

 

Dean sucked in a slow breath as his husband entered him and moaned languidly. He chuckled softly and kissed Castiel's neck up to his earlobe and suckled on it affectionately. "Always, baby."

 

Castiel giggled at Dean sucking on his earlobe. He pulled back all the way, watching his cock slip out of Dean and then pushed it back in again. He bottomed out and pulled back, establishing a slow, easy rhythm. He moaned out Dean's name.

 

Dean sucked in a slow breath with every pump, then pulled Castiel's lips to his, kissing him with passion. His thighs wrapped around Castiel’s waist and he curled his toes because the pleasure was so astounding. 

 

Castiel kissed his husband back, putting all the passion he felt into it. He started going faster and thrusted harder. He needed it, and he was sure Dean needed it as well.  He moaned out, "Я люблю тебя муж" (I love you, husband)

 

Dean gasped and started to counter thrust using his heels against Castiel's ass for leverage. "Fuck! I love you too!" 

 

Castiel pumped in and out, changing his rhythm every once in awhile, first fast and hard, then slow and soft, then back to hard again. He wanted it to be special, needing Dean to feel loved. He wanted Dean to come harder than he ever had before in his life. He wanted it to be amazing.

 

Dean's orgasm grew the quickly as Castiel's pace changed, and finally Castiel hit him just right and Dean cried out his name.

 

"Fuck! _ Cas _ ! Don't stop! Right th-there!" Dean was almost knocked breathless with every pump.

 

Castiel knew he had found the right angle and just kept it up. He wanted to blow Dean's mind with this. But he was close, so close he had to consciously stop himself from coming. He wasn't about to cum before Dean did.

 

He sped up and thrust in as hard as he possibly could. "Оргазм для меня муж. (Orgasm is my husband) Come for me now!"

 

Dean didn't need to be told anymore. Soon, his ass tightened around Castiel's cock and he felt fire through his groin and spread through his body as he released his orgasm between them. The orgasm coated his belly with heavy spurts of come. His nails dug into Castiel's sweaty back and they slipped down his sides with every extra thrust.

 

Castiel threw his head back, groaned loudly when Dean came and tightened up on his cock. He pumped in and out of Dean a few more times then came himself. He came so hard he lost his sight for a moment. He thrust through it, filling Dean with his warm cum. He moaned as Dean's nails ran down his side.

 

He collapsed onto Dean but didn't pull out. He could feel a little cum dripping out around his cock. He kissed Dean's chest and tried to catch his breath.

 

Dean laughed lightheartedly as they finished, and he kissed Castiel's temple as he raked his fingers through his long hair. 

 

"God, I love you so much." Dean whispered softly.

 

Castiel kissed Dean's forehead. "I love you, муж. I love name, муж. Husband." Castiel still could hardly believe they were married. 

 

He pulled out slowly and stood up, walking to the bathroom and coming back with a warm cloth and cleaned Dean off. Then he threw it on the floor, crawled back into bed and pulled Dean to him. "Муж _. _ " he whispered again.

 

Dean curled into his husband and giggled. "Mmm, husband. It sounds so beautiful."

 

Castiel held him and they both went to sleep for awhile.

 


	5. Chapter 5

The next morning, Dean woke up before Castiel and started breakfast. The cabin had come pre-stocked as per his request, and he made eggs, bacon, sausage, and hashbrowns, along with a little corned beef hash. The radio was on and Dean was singing while dancing to some seventies rock station.

 

Castiel woke up to the smell of breakfast. He got up, went to the bathroom to take a leak, and then went out to the kitchen. He saw Dean dancing around and it made him smile. He walked over to his husband and put his arms around Dean's waist.

 

Dean stopped dancing and smiled, turning in his husband's arms to kiss him. He was buck naked himself, and appreciated the sight of his equally naked husband standing before him. His hand dropped down and he cracked the spatula against Castiel's bare ass playfully. 

 

"Mmm **,** good morning." Dean chuckled.

 

"Доброе утро _. _ " Castiel smiled at his husband and then yelped when his ass was smacked. He frowned and rubbed his ass. "Too hard... I get even later."

 

Dean lifted both brows. "You gonna spank me?" He slid his free hand down his husband's chest and rubbed softly over his pecs.

 

Castiel smiled and grabbed Dean's ass. "Да, шлепок. I spank later. First I eat."

 

Dean smiled and kissed him again, then turned to serve up the plates. He carried them to the table and sat in the chair to Castiel's right. 

 

"So what would you like to do today?" Dean asked curiously.

 

Castiel took a bite of eggs and tilted his head. "I do not know. You choose. I have never been before here." He loved the scenery when he looked out the window of the car while they were driving to the cabin. He thought it was very beautiful here, but he really didn't know what there was to do.

 

Dean smiled. He grabbed a brochure and looked it over, then closed it and set it aside. 

 

"I think we should just be lazy and lay around naked... what say you?" Dean took a bite of bacon and grinned.

 

Castiel grinned. "Good idea... very good. I like." He drank some coffee. He was finally getting

used to the brown water that passed as coffee here. He might not like it but he was used to it.

 

Dean smiled. After they finished their breakfast, they both cleaned up and Dean went to get his robe. He walked out to the back balcony in his robe to check the mountain scenery with a cup of coffee.

 

"Wow, babe, come look!" 

 

Castiel followed Dean onto the balcony still naked. He looked around. "What? What am I to see?"

 

Dean blushed seeing his naked husband on the balcony, but walked over to him with a smile. "The mountains and different colors of the trees, it's breathtaking." Dean set his coffee down and slipped his arms around Castiel's neck.

 

Castiel glanced around, then slipped out of Dean's arms. He grabbed the tie on Dean's robe and yanked, untying it. He yanked the robe off Dean’s shoulders and it fell to the floor.

 

He smiled at the sight of his husband naked, outside. He reached around Dean, smiling and smacked his ass hard. "That is for spatula." He smacked Dean's ass again for good measure.

 

Dean was shocked to be de-robed, but the thought of them exposed on the balcony got him aroused. He jumped when his ass was slapped, and leaned his body into his assailant, pulling him into a chuckle-mixed kiss. 

 

"That's not much of a spanking, Mr. Winchester."

 

Castiel growled at Dean's remark. "I show you spanking..." He pulled Dean by the hand inside the cabin to a chair. He sat down and then pulled Dean down over his knees.

 

His first smack wasn't very hard, but he made each slap harder than the one before. Dean's ass was turning cherry red.

 

Dean was actually enjoying the spanking. His cock grew harder the more his ass grew red. Dean gasped and moaned, precum beginning to seep from his cockhead onto the floor slowly. 

 

"Mmmm, may I have another, sir?" Dean asked seductively.

 

Castiel ran his hand over Dean's red ass soothingly. Then he slapped it again. "You ask nice. I like that." He slapped Dean's ass several times more, then stopped and ran his hand over it again.

 

He shoved two fingers into Dean's mouth. "Suck. Get wet." Then he slapped Dean's ass again with his other hand. Castiel was hard too, and his cock was rubbing against Dean’s belly.

 

Dean opened his mouth and gladly sucked upon the fingers, making sure to get them heavily coated with saliva. Every slap made Dean jerk, but he moaned more than anything.

 

Castiel pulled his dripping fingers out of Dean's mouth and put them to his rim. He circled the rim and then pushed them into Dean. His other hand ran soothingly over Dean's red ass, feeling the heat of the skin.

 

"So good for me... so покорный... such a good boy." He fingered Dean's ass and bit his bottom lip.

 

Dean quivered from the caresses over his sore ass. Dean arched his ass out for the fingers and sucked in a sharp breath. "Mnn, that feels so good."

 

Castiel fingered Dean a little more, then pulled him off and sat him back on his feet. "Get on bed. On hands and knees. Now,  _ мальчик _ ... my baby boy."

 

Dean ran to the bedroom to hop on his hands and knees as instructed, then looked back to watch his husband, waiting in adrenaline-rushed anticipation.

 

Castiel waited until Dean was on his hands and knees to swagger in. His cock was bobbing up and down as he did. He got on the bed behind Dean and grabbed the lube bottle from the nightstand.

 

He lubed up his hand and his cock. He pushed his cock into Dean, reaching around to grab Dean's cock as he did.

 

Dean groaned, then pushed back onto his husband's cock the moment his was taken hostage. "Fuck, that burn never gets old." Dean chuckled softly, then bit his own lower lip.

 

Castiel held his cock inside Dean, not moving, for as long as he could stand it, then pulled back and rammed back in. He loved rough sex and he knew Dean could take it. He squeezed Dean's cock in his hand as he began to establish a rhythm with both his cock and his hand.

 

Dean gasped and pushed back into each slam, fucking his husband's hand while his husband fucked him. 

 

"Oh fuck, baby... god I love you!" Dean panted, then moaned loudly.

 

Castiel pulled out and manhandled Dean onto his back. He grabbed one of Dean's legs, pulled it up onto his chest and shoved back in again. He fucked Dean hard, and ignored Dean's cock for the time being.

 

Dean hit the mattress with a grunt and revelled in the feeling of being manhandled. He groaned as Castiel shoved back in, then gripped the sheets tightly. 

 

"Ah, yeah.... fuck me! Fuck me baby!" 

 

"Yes, блядь, yes. I fuck you good... " Castiel pounded Dean. He loved being rough with him, but he knew that Dean only liked the rough stuff occasionally. So, he was going to take full advantage of this for as long as he could.

 

He used one hand to smack Dean on the ass again, then bent Dean in half as he leaned over him. "Возьмите мой член, как хороший мальчик." (Take my dick like a good boy)

 

Dean pushed his upper body up so that he could kiss his husband as he pounded him. Heavy, hot breaths played between their lips between the kisses.

 

Castiel kissed Dean as hard as his position would allow. He ghosted breath over Dean's mouth and sucked in Dean's bottom lip. He kept pounding in and out of him. hard, fast, and rough. He was getting close, but again, he wouldn't come before Dean.

 

He leaned back again and grabbed Dean's cock. He ran his hand up and down, using Dean's own precum to ease the way.

 

Dean fell back and moaned loudly, begging to cum. Castiel had learned quickly the best ways to get him off with ease.

 

Castiel smiled down at Dean. "Подождите... wait. Just a little bit...  longer..." Castiel wanted them to come together. He thrust a few more times, then said, " _ Теперь _ ... now! Come now!"

 

Castiel's orgasm hit him like a train.

 

Dean arched his back and tugged at the covers as he came. The feeling of come filling him as he released was so erotic his body trembled. 

 

Castiel shoved in as far as he could and held there. His come filled his husband and he threw his head back and groaned. "Бпядь! Fuck!" It seemed to last forever.

 

He opened his eyes and looked down at Dean. Castiel's hand was covered with Dean's come, and he brought his hand up to his mouth to lick it. Then he put his hand to Dean's mouth.

 

Dean had watery eyes from the pleasure of his orgasm. He obeyed the silent command and licked his own come from his husband's fingers, then fell back onto the bed with a contented sigh. 

 

Castiel pulled out and fell to the bed next to Dean. His breath was ragged. He threw an arm over Dean and caught his breath, then pulled Dean to him,

 

"I love... I love you much, husband. Very much love."

 

Dean rolled into his Husband's embrace and kissed him passionately. "I love you too, baby. I am so happy to be your husband." 

 

\--------

  
  


They laid together by the fire, just holding each other and watching the fire. "Is beautiful here." Castiel had never been anywhere that looked like what it did outside of their cabin.

 

Dean smiled and took a sip from his wine glass, then glanced up at his husband. "I have..." he lifted a hand and caressed Castiel's face. "In those beautiful eyes." 

 

Castiel blushed a little. He took a sip of his wine as well, and cleared his throat. "I need to thank. You chose me and gave me life here. I do not deserve it but you give anyway. Спасибо. Thank you, Dean." He was close to tears.

 

Dean smiled, then as usual had to crack a joke. "I doubt you don't deserve it. You a part of the Bratva?" He winked and sipped his wine.

 

Castiel looked at Dean seriously and shook his head. "No, not Bratva. But I do other things to get money. Bad things. Things that make me ashamed." Castiel looked away. He knew he should have told Dean sooner about himself. Now he was petrified that Dean would find out the truth some other way, and leave him.

 

Dean sat up and looked at him with a worried face. "Like... kill people?!"

 

Castiel looked back at Dean and actually giggled. "No, not kill people. I...I was шлюха. Uh,  how you say? I was whore."

 

Dean felt a wave of relief and started to laugh. Castiel was completely mystified by Dean's reaction. "You are not mad? You will not leave?"

 

Dean shook his head and continued to laugh. "No baby. Shit, you had me thinking it was something horrible. So what? I have slept with a ton of men and women in my day, not for money mind you, there really is no difference... who cares, the past is the past. Now we have each other, right?"

 

Castiel was so relieved, he felt like he might pass out. He grabbed Dean's face and kissed him, hard. "Да, the past is past. I am very облегчение. I don't know American word for what I feel."  (Relief)

 

Dean crawled into his husband's lap and grinned. "Relieved?" He started to kiss down his jaw to his neck, then nipped at his earlobe.

 

Castiel flinched at Dean nipping his earlobe. It was one of his most erogenous places. "Yes, relieved. That is word. Thank you for it." He turned his head and kissed Dean, shoving his tongue into Dean's mouth. He ran his hand over Dean's chest.

 

Dean accepted the kiss and smirked. "Make love to me, Mr. Winchester. Just don't tell my husband because he's a big mean Russian guy who might beat you up." Dean chuckled and pulled Castiel back to fall on top of him on the fur rug. 

 

Castiel smiled at what Dean said. "I not afraid of any big Russian guy. I keep safe you, Dean. Fuck your husband. Want ass now."

 

Castiel ran his hand over Dean and pulled at Dean's sleep pants. "Off, now."  He pulled his own sleep pants off and threw them aside.

 

Dean giggled and kicked his pants free. This was by far better than any honeymoon he had ever imagined. And to think, it all started with a drunken dare.

 


	6. Chapter 6

A week passed and the newlyweds made it back home. It was a relief to be back in their own environment. Dean was eager for Castiel’s baking skills, so he caught him in the kitchen to ask him to bake a pie. This lead to a heated makeout session, which then moved to a handsy grope session. In the end, they wound up having sex in the kitchen after the pie was in the oven.

 

Dean leaned back and groaned as Castiel fucked him. He gripped the edge of the counter for support and dropped his head forward.

 

"Right there baby, fuck don't stop, please don't stop!" Dean panted out in a plea.

 

Castiel had smiled when Dean began the make out session, and had been onboard with the sex. They knew Sam was asleep and there was no chance of getting caught, so Cas bent Dean over the counter, fucking him senseless. "Да, малыш, возьмите все!" He knew Dean loved when he spoke Russian.

 

Castiel pulled back and pushed in slowly. He wanted it to last and he also knew Dean liked it when they made love instead of roughing each other up.  Cas was down for both. He just loved fucking Dean anyway he could get him.

 

Dean dropped his head onto the counter, he was so damn close, and then everything was interrupted by an all too familiar voice. 

 

"Dude, seriously?!" Sam made a bitch face as he entered the kitchen, then turned away, stomping up the stairs to clearly show how angry he was.

 

"Dammit, Sam!" Dean growled and reached down to grab his pants. 

 

"You have a bedroom, Dean!" Sam protested over his shoulder, and Dean growled under his breath.

 

Castiel jumped when he heard Sam's voice and pulled out. He hated that they had been caught by Sam, yet again. This was getting very old to Castiel and he was angry. He pulled up his pants and went back to the stove to check the pie.

 

Dean walked past Sam and went to into the bedroom. He was just as sick of it as Castiel was.

 

Castiel took the pie out of the oven and walked to their bedroom, muttering under his breath in Russian. When he got there, he shut the door behind them, then turned to Dean.

 

"I am feeling anger. Я ненавижу это. I am hating that Sam is catching us when we sex."

 

Dean was sitting on the bed and nodded. "I know, baby. We gotta do something."

 

Castiel sat down next to Dean on the bed. He sighed deeply. "I did not get to оргазм...I didn't come. You did not оргазм. It is разочаровывающий _! _ Very frustrated!"

 

Dean leaned over and kissed his angry Russian bear. 

 

"Then we move out. I mean we are married now, so why not? I can sell the house and get money to get a new place."

 

Castiel frowned. "You should not have to sell the house your parents gave to you. Is wrong. Sam should be moving. I don't want you to have to leave your home. Not for me."

 

Castiel put his hands on either side of Dean's face and kissed him tenderly. He was horny as hell but he was pretty sure that Dean wasn't anymore.

 

Dean nodded and kissed Castiel back. "Then we will talk to him about getting an apartment. Or he can pay me rent and we get our own house. I want you happy too."

 

Castiel loved this man so much. He was so lucky. He kissed Dean with passion then pulled back.

 

"Это хорошо...is good. Sam should be moving." He felt like this was the best solution to their problem. He wanted to talk to Sam. Well, he wanted Dean to talk, to be honest. He felt that he was not the one to approach Sam on the subject of moving out. He didn't feel confident about this at all.

 

Dean smiled and kissed Castiel softly again. He rested his hand on Castiel's chest, then peered down. "Let me finish you off? I wanna taste you."

 

Castiel grinned and nodded. He stood up and pulled his pants back off, excited about the idea of Dean blowing him. He was still as hard as a rock.

 

Dean grinned up at his husband, then took hold of his now purple headed cock. He dipped his head down first to take Castiel’s balls into his mouth for a firm suck, all the while his hand began to stroke the Russian’s cock slowly, pressing his thumb tip into the slit.

 

Castiel groaned as Dean sucked on his balls. He put a hand on Dean's head and fisted his hair. He thrust up a little into Dean's hand and moaned when Dean put his thumb into the slit. 

 

“Хорошо... is good... so good..."

 

Dean played with his balls, teasing each one with his tongue for a good moment, then pulled back. Dean started to flutter his tongue across the head of Castiel’s cock, holding tight to the base of his cock with one hand, and twisting the other hand around his girth.

 

Castiel pulled on Dean's hair as Dean played with his balls. Then, when Dean licked over the head of his cock, he groaned even louder than he had before. He resisted the urge to thrust into Dean's mouth, but just barely.

 

Dean opened his lips to take Castiel's cock in and began to bob his head, removing the hand from the shaft to instead cup, squeeze and tug at his ball sack.

 

Castiel thrust into Dean's mouth, even though he didn't intend to. Dean's mouth was so warm and so wet, he just couldn't help himself. He looked down and Dean was looking up at him, through long lashes, and his lips looked so beautiful around his cock... he moaned out Dean's name.

 

Dean eased his throat for the thrusts, and squeezed his husband's balls tighter with his own moan. He worked his tongue as much as he could along the underside of the shaft. He loved the feel of that big Russian cock on his tongue so much.

 

Castiel fucked his husband's mouth, taking care not to thrust in too far. He knew Dean had a gag reflex and he didn't want to choke him. He was getting close quickly, because he was still worked up from the kitchen. He warned Dean. "Я близко...." he forgot to speak English, he was so lost, his mother-tongue was all the words he could find.

 

Dean prepared himself because he knew his husband was getting close. 

 

Castiel felt his balls tighten in Dean's hand. The heat spread from them to his gut and then to his cock. It erupted in Dean's mouth. " _ Бля _ дь! Fuck... Dean..."

 

Dean swallowed every drop he could as his husband came. He moaned as he tasted the salty goodness. When he knew he was finished, Dean deep-throated his husband to milk him for all he could, swallowing hard against the head.

 

Castiel tightened his grip on Dean's hair and moaned as he came in Dean's mouth. He soon got too sensitive and pulled his cock out of Dean's mouth.

 

" _ Ты хорошо спра _ вился... it was good... now, I do you."

 

Dean pushed himself back on the bed and patted it next to him. "Come cuddle me instead, baby." Dean still had blue balls but no longer aroused due to his brother interrupting them yet again.

 

Castiel laid down next to Dean and pulled Dean half on top of him. He kissed Dean on his forehead. "Not to be upset, husband. We will get settled with Sam." He hated when Dean was upset in the slightest and he could tell what happened with Sam had Dean upset.

 

Dean shrugged. "I know, baby. I promise we can have another go later." 

 

Castiel held his husband tight and drifted off to sleep. He was exhausted. 

 

\-------

 

The next day, Dean called a meeting with the three of them. Sam showed up and flopped down on the couch with a beer. 

 

"What's up?" Sam questioned. Dean looked at Castiel, then to Sam.

 

"Bro, we need to talk." Dean began.

 

Castiel was uncomfortable with this but he knew it had to be done. He just didn't want Sam to think it was all just his doing. No matter how angry he got when he and Dean were having sex and Sam walked in on them, or how quiet they had to be so that Sam couldn't hear them when they were in their room, he would never come between Dean and his brother.

 

Sam frowned. "Okay, spit it out." 

 

Dean sighed, then rubbed his hands together. "It's obvious that personal space has become an issue lately. You have walked in on us numerous times..." Sam cut Dean off. 

 

"Dean, that's what happens when you two fuck in the kitchen." Sam shrugged. 

 

"I know. I think it's best we think about what our options are. I’m married now. Cas and I need our space." Dean rubbed his face. 

 

"Bro... I am actually kinda relieved. I’ve been meaning to talk to you about something, actually." Sam rubbed the palms of his hands against his jeans.

 

Castiel looked between the two brothers. He smiled with relief when Sam said what he said. It was all going to work out fine.

 

Dean frowned. "What's that?" 

 

Sam smiled, then added, "Jess is pregnant. So we have been looking at apartments. We found out during your honeymoon." 

 

Dean was relieved. Then it hit him, he was going to be an uncle. 

 

"Holy crap, congrats, bro! How far is she?" Dean asked.

 

"Ten weeks. She has been really down lately with her stomach, unable to tolerate things she usually loves. We went to the doctor and they gave her a pregnancy test because she was thrown off her period schedule or whatever." Sam grinned. 

 

Castiel was thrilled for Sam and Jessica. Jessica was about Castiel's best friend. " _ Поздравления _ ! Congratulations, Sam!"

 

"Thanks, Cas. So I guess we are good then?" 

 

Dean smiled, then stood to hug Sam, and Sam stood to hug back. 

 

"Yes, we're good brother." 

 

\----------

 

It was the last load. Sam loaded their father's old truck and walked up to hug Dean, then hugged Castiel.

 

"I will call you when I get there, jerk." Sam smiled. 

 

"Yes, and don't you forget, bitch." Dean retorted. 

 

"Jerk." Sam laughed and headed to the truck, hopping in to pull out of the driveway. Dean stood and watched him leave until he could no longer be seen.

 

Castiel walked back inside the house, while Dean stood watching the receding truck. He looked around and smiled. It was finally theirs and theirs alone. Now they could fuck in every room without fear of Sam walking in on them.

 

Dean walked back into the house and sighed heavily, then sat back on the couch as if he could finally breathe again. 

 

Castiel sat down next to Dean. "Well, husband, it is done. I love you. We are lone, uh,  _ a _ lone, now."

 

Dean chuckled, then leaned over to lay his head in Castiel's lap. "I will miss the little bitch, but it feels good to have our own space."

 

Castiel carded his fingers through Dean's hair. He leaned over and kissed Dean on the temple. He would miss Sam too, but he was very happy to have him gone as well.

 

"Yes, I'll miss bitch, but now, we have sex in every room without bitch walking in."

 

Dean slapped playfully at Castiel's arm. "Hey! Only I call him bitch. Now... what room should we fuck in first?"

 

Castiel looked around, thinking about the place they had been caught in most frequently.

 

"Kitchen!" 

 

Dean sat up, then winked. "Race ya!" He then bolted toward the kitchen.

 

Castiel jumped up and ran after Dean with a huge smile on his face. "Без обмана! No cheat!" 

 


End file.
